Dark enchantment
by DarkAngelLover92
Summary: continuation of Dark Melody by Christine Feehan. *christine feehan owns all characters except for Markus, and owns the carpathian logo* please write reviews to let me know how i did. i would greatly appreciate it.
1. Prologue

_**Dark Enchantment**_

_**Prologue**_

_**To whom this may concern, **_

_**Carpathians are a race of creatures that have existed for centuries. They are like the vampires u hear about in novels, but they are **__**not **__**vampires in any form of the word. Vampires have no soul, and therefore cannot feel. Carpathians have souls, and therefore, can feel. Over the centuries, however, Carpathians have been dying out, from humans slaughtering us like cattle, to them losing their souls and turning vampire. **_

_**Carpathians have been waging war since long before I was born, centuries before to be exact. War against humans and war against their vary nature. A few humans, and the number grows everyday, know about the existence of Carpathians, and they aren't happy about us existing at all. So they find villages, like the one my father was born in, and they slaughter us like animals, killing all the adults, and herding the children into buildings to be burned alive. But they aren't the only danger to us. **_

_**By their own nature, Carpathians are forced to find their life mates, or souls mates if u will, or they lose their souls and turn vampire. Some go centuries without finding their life mates, and some are born in the same clan. Sadly, some don't find their life mates at all. They then have the choice to meet the dawn, for sunlight is dangerous to us and would kill us in an instant, or they can choose to lose their souls and turn vampire so that they will be forced to be hunted by their brothers to be killed. A sad little existence if u ask me. **_

_**My father was lucky, fore he was so close to turning vampire when he met my mother. He was playing a gig in a bar with his band when my mother walked in, pregnant with me at the time. Now, being female, I don't know how this works, but I guess as time goes on, males lose the ability to see color. They can only gain it back when they find their life mates. Now, according to my father, he saw color for the first time in a long time when he laid eyes on my mother. He swept in and wooed my mother into loving him. Unfortunately, their happiness wasn't going to last long. **_

_**My mother had a weak heart since birth. Too much strain would kill her. Well, I would say having a child is a lot of strain. Sadly, when my mother was fighting to protect her friend, Aunty Lisa, she was hurt, and her heart started to give out. My father kept her alive with the help of other Carpathians, who also had to work in keeping me alive, with me being premature. But I was birthed, my mother, not really having a choice, was turned into a Carpathian. Some humans, they say, can be turned into Carpathians if they have some sort of psychic talent. My mother obviously did. So she was turned and they all kept me alive till I could keep myself alive without their help. The blood my father gave my mother before I was birthed made me part Carpathian, making it possible to be a life mate to one of the Carpathian males.**_

_**But all this happened about 28 years ago. I'm older, going onto my 28th**__** birthday. But as I turn 28, I have a responsibility to uphold. At age 28, Carpathian females, or in my case, half Carpathian, half human, I have to go to my birthday party this year expecting every single male to be flaunting over me to see if I am their life mates. Lets be honest. I'm scared. I'm not much of a pretty person. I have plain brown curly hair, with plain, though interesting eyes that change, but the colors they change into are just plain. And I don't have a figure to fall all over yourself about. I'm average. Men just don't like me very much. **_

_**But I know, in every fiber of my being, that I am not going to meet my life mate at the party. He wont come. Not with all the Carpathians here. I sense the darkness in him, every time I dream of him, I feel it. He is either very close to turning, or already has. I cant tell my parents, they wouldn't like that fact. Not one bit. But one can hope. **_

_**Well, I think I've rambled enough to bore anyone to tears. I'm all dressed up for my party, at least, as dressed up as I feel like getting. In other words, I'm in jeans and a nice blouse. But nothing fascinating. But I shall go. I have a party to go to. Wish me luck. I hope he is here, and I hope that I can help him. **_

_**In all sincerity, **_

_**Jennifer **_


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please don't make me do this. I'm not an appetizer that men can sample. I'm a grown women with morals. This is bull shit!" I grumbled to Shea, a close family friend. She watched over me while my father helped my mother get used to her new "condition". Shea was in the process of doing my hair. She insisted, since I wouldn't dress up. She should know by now, I don't dress up for anyone, or anything. My 28th birthday party is no different.

"I know you don't enjoy getting dressed for anyone, not even your mother, but you need a man in your life. We are so low in number…we just need you to at least try and find your life mate tonight, so you can help in the battle…"

"…to not go extinct. Yada Yada. I've heard it all before, Shea. But I'm not even full Carpathian. How do you know that my kids could help with the population problem?" in truth, I was afraid. I've seen enough women be thrown around when they became of age to be life mates to male Carpathians. Its not fun, watching men fight for women, like we're some prize to be won. Now, I know that the males have always been gentle with the women, but, damnit, I'm not a prize!

"Don't worry about it, hon. Your daddy will watch you as well as every bonded male. You will be more than fine." She patted my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, before getting up and leaving me to my thoughts, which at the moment, were in turmoil.

'Easy for her to say. She's taken.' Sometimes married women were worse then single ones.

'Honey, how you doing? You nervous yet?' My father's voice was clear as crystal in my head. Because it was my father's blood that was given to save my life, my bond with him is stronger than with any other Carpathian, besides my life mate. My mother can talk to me, but I could only talk back through my father. And sometimes, that is just too embarrassing to even think about.

'I think nervous is an understatement. What if…what if I never find my life mate? What if they don't want me?'

'Don't be ridiculous. Even if you don't find him tonight, that doesn't mean he isn't out there. And when you do find him, he will always want you. He would be stupid otherwise.'

'Maybe. But what if its too late to save him when I find him?'

'…have you seen him in your dreams? Some of us have visions of our life mates before we meet them. Have you?' To be honest, his face never faded from my mind. I could not only see him, but I could feel him. His hate, his anger. His pain, his agony. I tried to contact him, hoping I could help, that I wasn't too late, but he always closed up whenever he felt my touch.

'no, I haven't. I thought only human women with gifts could be turned into Carpathians. What gift do I have?'

'You have Carpathian blood in you. You don't really need a gift. I must go. Your mother is calling. Take care, Love. Everything will be ok. I promise.'

And like that he was gone. My shoulders slumped, my heart rate accelerating as I felt fear.

But it wasn't my fear I felt. It was _**his**_. Marcus. My life mate. But what he feared I had no idea.

'let me help you, beloved. Please don't shut me out.' I begged. His loneliness, his raw agony hit me like a sledgehammer. I fell to my knees, clutching my head, trying to accept what I was feeling, what he was feeling. And as soon as it came, it was gone. Nothing of him was left behind, not even reassurance that he would find me…if he wanted to at all.

Taking deep breaths, I staggered to my feet, brushing hair from my cheek, surprised at the tears I felt there. I quickly brushed them away, angry that he would, could, do this to me. I shrugged off my pain, raised my head up high, and left the room, determined to leave behind what didn't want me.

"Hello Jennifer. You are looking more lovely every day, or night, considering that is the only time I can see you." The thousandth Carpathian male said to me, gently kissing my hand in an old world gesture. I could have puked. All the males so far, and I mean ALL, have been floundering over all the girls. And like I feared, fights have broken out. In fact, it looked like another one was on its way to breaking out.

"Antony, you do realize your messing with my life mate, right?" Both men glared at each other, murder in their eyes. I slowly attempted to back away, when another male, one I haven't met before, grabbed my arm.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Sirius. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He gave me what, I'm sure, he thought was a charming smile. I gave him what I hoped was a sweet smile.

"Pleasures all mine. But I really need to go. I should be back if you want to talk later." I said, my voice sounding even more silky then I would have liked, but by the look on his face I would say the voice was necessary. And I'm sure it would have worked, if Antony and mystery man hadn't come up to ruin my escape plan.

"That's my life mate your messing with, Sirius." They both growled at the same time. I groaned. Would this ever end? Sirius' grip on my arm only tightened. Panic started to set in, but I was determined not to let my fear show.

"ok, boys. that's enough. I say who my life mate is, and none of you are him." I snapped, attempting to shrug off Sirius' grip on my arm. It only tightened more.

"You are mine. No one else can have you. You understand? No one." he growled, his grip tightening until it was bruising.

'Dad!!!' I yelled. The look in Sirius' eyes was not normal, not even Carpathian in their protective mood. His look was Vampire. I looked, only to see that the two other males had backed off, and didn't look like they were even going to attempt to help me. The vampire swung me around so that it looked like he was embracing me, but I knew it was coming.

The bite that would end my life.

'Mikhail! I need you and daddy! I cried, tears forming in my eyes as I felt his fangs start to pierce my skin.

The pain was intense, starting out at the bite, and radiating down my body till I cried out in pain. I struggled, but he only gripped me tighter. I felt my energy start to drain, and I knew I was dead.

And as quickly as the pain was there, it was gone…along with the vampire who had caused it. I felt him ripped off of me and warm arms embrace me, holding me tightly as I sobbed, my heart beating erratically. I heard snarling, some growling, and then a sharp cry of pain…and then nothing.

'Breath, Mon Petit. You need to breath. Concentrate on your heart. Get it back to beating regularly. Hear mine. Fallow my beats. Follow my breath.' The voice of an angel, the voice of my life mate. He has answered me at last.

I did as asked, concentrating on my breath, on my heart. I could hear his, beating smoothly and calmly. I concentrated till my heart matched his, till my breath matched his.

'Are you ever going to want me?' my heart cried, as my head fell back and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Its time to wake up, Mon Petit.' His voice was like that of a god, husky, yet silky, and all perfection. I opened my eyes, expecting, no, hoping that he would be there.

"Are you all right baby girl? You had mama scared there for a moment." My moms gentle voice said. She was always worried about me ever since she realized I had Carpathian blood in my system. She is always afraid it will kill me.

I opened my eyes fully, looking around. I was in my bed, still in my clothes, though my shirt had been ripped further away from my neck, I'm sure to let my parents see the bite mark. My mother was sitting on the bed, holding my hand, and my father was standing at the foot of the bed. I started to sit up, only to fall back down when my neck and arm flared out in pain.

"What happened?" I whispered, my neck still throbbing.

"Mikhail had to come in and separate the vampire from you. He killed it, with some help from Gregori. Then he banished the male Carpathians who failed to come to your aid." From her tone, I knew she wasn't satisfied to just have them banished.

"Don't you think that punishment was a little extreme? I mean, not all males are fighters." I complained.

"Females are precious to us, even if they aren't our mates. Failing to defend one is despicable and is an unforgivable act. I could not allow them to continue to be in my presence, less I kill them myself." Mikhail's authoritative voice came from the doorway. I turned slightly to look at him. I know he would never hurt me, or any other female, but that never stopped a shiver of fear to go down my spine every time he was angry.

"I understand that, Sr. But if they aren't used to fighting, what could they possibly have done to help me?" I asked, not quite sure why I was arguing the point. He smiled, a small chuckle rumbling from his chest.

"Jen, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Mikhail? I may be much older than you, but we are all still family. And as for the males, they were warriors with me many a year back. So they knew how to fight, which makes their inability to act even that more disgraceful."

"Oh, I did not know. Forgive me for being so argumentative." I whispered. My heart was restless tonight. From my life mate I was sure. I could almost feel my heart turning in on itself. Tears formed in my eyes at the agony of it all. Mikhail strode over to my bedside, taking my hand in his. He looked into my eyes, but I just looked down, ashamed of the loneliness that plagued my heart.

"He has spoken to you hasn't he? Your life mate? Yet he fails to arrive to claim you. That is peculiar, unless he is not even in the area. What do you know of him?" He gently put his hand under my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"His name is Marcus." A shadow crossed Mikhail's face. "I don't know where he is. The only time he has really contacted me is when the vampire bit me. He helped my breathing and heart rate get back to normal. Other than that he never communicates with me. I don't think he wants me. I feel his sadness, his need for me, yet he pushes me away. I think he is close to turning. But he wont accept my help. What am I to do?" I could see my fathers eyes, angry, on my face. I had lied to him and I knew I would pay the price for it.

I tried to sit up, grateful that I could. I carefully got out of the bed and went into my bathroom, examining my neck. The wounds were gone, only the dried blood remained. I wrinkled my nose at it, grabbing a wash towel and started cleaning the dried blood off of my neck.

"I don't think you should talk to Markus anymore. It's not safe." Mikhail said, leaning against the door jam, his eyes clouded. I froze, my heart rejecting the idea immediately.

"What? I don't think I heard you correctly." I said, careful to keep my tone respectful, and not angry.

"Marcus…..is my brother. His is dead, yet not. He turned vampire over 50 years ago. I have yet to find him and destroy him. It seems that he has picked you as his wanted mate in hopes of getting his soul back. I wouldn't go anywhere without your daddy, or mother. I'm sorry. But he is lost to us." His eyes were sympathetic. I turned away, my hands clenched into fists at my side.

"I hate to be rude, but get out." I said, slamming the door in Mikhail's startled face.

"Get out of there young lady. You lied to your father, and you were very rude to Mikhail, who only worries about you. You need to go apologize. Don't make us come in there." I heard my mothers angry voice on the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone." I cried, tears streaming down my face. 'it cant be true. Not my beloved. it's a lie, it has to be.' I threw the door open, pushing past my angry parents, walking out onto the balcony, shutting the doors behind me. My mother fallowed me. She wrapped me up in her arms, but I shrugged out of them.

"That's it then. You guys get to be happy while my life mate is dead to us and if we see him he has to be killed, its not fair. I just want to be left alone." I said, my voice small as I slid to the ground, soft sobs erupting from my throat. I saw my mother, who had tears in her eyes as well, nod and leave the balcony.

'Marcus, if you are out there, please tell me what they said isn't true. Please tell me your still safe, and not vampire. Please…don't leave me.'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt cold stone against my back, and it took me a moment before I realized that I had fallen asleep out on the balcony. I carefully sat up, careful of the ace in my back. I stretched, getting up and looked down over the mountains. My house sat way up in the Carpathian mountains, facing downwards towards the villages. It also faced the river that gave us water, which was wonderful on nights with the full moon, much like tonight, when the water sparkled like there were millions of diamonds in it.

I felt silent tears start to stream down my cheeks, blurring my vision, and making me wish I was never born.

"Please don't cry Mon Petit. My heart couldn't bear it." My angel's voice whispered in my ear, making my heart skip a beat. I whirled around, coming face to face with my life mate, Marcus. My beautiful Marcus. My breath caught at the realization that he was here, and that he wasn't going to leave me to live without him. With a small squeal of joy, I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me. please tell me everything that Mikhail said was a lie, that your still Carpathian and not a vampire." I cried, burying my face into his shirt. When he didn't answer, I looked up into his eyes, and felt my heart shatter. His eyes held a cruelty that not even the meanest vampire could comprehend. I let him go, slowly taking steps back, mentally calling out to my father.

'Father, Mikhail was right. He is vampire. He is here. I'm scared. What should I do?' I asked, afraid to be alone with him, yet also afraid to live my life without him by my side. My father didn't respond, but I knew he would be here soon, and I'm sure he would have company with him.

"No, it cant be true. Please, tell me its not true. Please." I begged, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. His eyes were cruel, but I saw a pain in them that broke my heart, then there was nothing. They didn't even show any signs of distress. He took a step towards me, grabbing my by the arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you escape from me, not now that I have found you. If there is a chance I can have my soul back, ill take it, and no one, not even my mighty brother, and get in my way." He growled, wrapping his arms around my waist, jumping up onto the edge of the balcony, and, just as my father and Mikhail burst onto it, jumped down into the forest below. My scream of terror echoed through the trees, scattering birds and forest creatures alike. We hit the ground with such force it knocked the air out of my lungs, but it didn't faze Markus in the least. He grunted, then continued to run with me still stuck in his embrace. I struggled, kicking and hitting, mentally calling out to all the Carpathians I knew.

"You might as well give that up, little one. No one will come to help you." He growled, his arms tightening around my waist, causing pain to flare out throughout my body. Out of nowhere, a large wolf appeared, tackling us and forcing us to the ground. Markus let go of me to turn to face the wolf, and the other Carpathians who came to my rescue. I hit the ground hard, knocking what breath I had left, out of my body. I lay there, struggling to breath, when I felt arms go around my waist, hoisting me up of f the ground. I struggled, only to realize it was Dayan, my father. He steadied me on my feet, then gave me a stern look.

"I warned you. Mikhail warned you. But you didn't listen. If you weren't in danger, I would tell you I told you so. As it were, we need to get you home, your mother is worried si…" a large black wolf tackled my father, trying to rip out his throat. I let out a blood curdling scream, startling the wolf enough to allow my father to get out from under it. He kicked it off, launching it in the air, before getting back on his feet. "Get home now. I mean it Jen, no stalling." He told me before turning into a silver wolf and going after the black one.

But I couldn't even move if I tried. My eyes were fixated on the bloodbath before me. watched as Marcus fought off all of the Carpathians that came to my rescue. My father was struggling to hold the black wolf back, even with the help of Mikhail and the others. And then, in a blink of an eye, all Carpathians were pinned to the ground by an invisible force, unable to move, leaving me alone with Marcus. And with no where to go. I took several steps back, tripping over sticks.

"Jen, run!" I heard my father yell, but it fell on deaf ears. I just stared up into Marcus's eyes. Fear made me use the one gift I have. Standing up, I called on my energy and I held Marcus away from me with the wind and the earth. Branches shot out of the earth, snaking around his body, pinning him were he stood. The wind forced him back. Tears streaming down my cheeks, my hair swirling around my head, I knew I was a sight to see. But at this point, I didn't care. I was about to force the branches and wind to crush Marcus when I looked up into his eyes. The pain I saw there mirrored my own. My heart shattered as I fought against my heart to destroy what my life mate had become.

"Jen, do it! You know u must!" My father yelled over the wind I had created. I struggled, but to no avail. My shoulders slumping in defeat. I started to sob.

"I cant. I just cant. Kill me if you must, but I could no more hurt him then I could hurt myself. I'm sorry." I sobbed. I let all my energy go, falling to the ground, my heart broken. I just lay on the ground, waiting for my life to end, weather it be by Marcus's hand or my fathers.

"I'm sorry, love. So sorry." I heard Marcus whisper in my ear as he picked me up off the ground. I lay slumped in his arms, fighting the darkness that wanted to consume me.

"Marcus!!! Put my daughter down. Kill me if you must, but leave her be!! Marcus, noooo!" I could hear my father yelling after Marcus. He just held me tenderly in his arms, and headed out into the night. I heard my fathers anguished cry of rage and retribution echo into the night.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I whispered, weather to Marcus, myself, or my father I did not know, nor did I care. I looked up into Marcus's eyes, which were staring deep into mine. "Make it quick." I whispered, knowing he knew what I meant when I finally aloud the darkness to consume me.


End file.
